Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner used for image forming methods such as electrophotography, an electrostatic recording method and a toner jet method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, energy-saving printers and copiers have been required, which leads to fixing of toners at lower temperatures to achieve energy-saving toners. A variety of approaches using materials for toners have been made to realize such fixing of toners at low temperatures (fixing at low temperature). One of those approaches is a technique of providing a toner containing a crystalline material. This technique is an effective way for achieving a toner allowing fixing at low temperature.
As examples of such a crystalline material, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S62-273574 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-53494 describe composite resins, for example, a block polymer or a graft polymer composed of a crystalline polyester chemically bonded to a non-crystalline vinyl polymer.